


Coordinated

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Voyeur [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Desk Sex, Furniture, Multi, Office Sex, Smut, Suit Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: This is a continuation of the 'Verse my story Voyeur is in. You don't need to read that first for this to make sense, but it sure would be fun!If Emily and Spencer are the cookie, then Aaron gets the gooey cream middle.





	Coordinated

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same world as Voyeur. There will probably be more down the road. If so, I will make them a series then.

Aaron jumped slightly when Emily squeezed behind where he was leaned over the large table covered in maps in the station conference room. He glanced over his shoulder and caught her mischievous grin.

Emily couldn’t help herself, she needed to know if he was holding to his assignment. She glanced around to see who might hear. “Matching?”

“Yes.”

She braced herself beside him, letting her pinky rest right against his. “That’s so hot.”

==

Spencer rocked from his toes to his heels and back again, waiting for the elevator car to arrive on the sixth floor. He was almost that last to leave for the night and he was ready to get home. The doors finally opened and Reid started to enter the car but was surprised at Emily stepping out, a sleek black satchel she hadn’t been carrying before under one arm. “Hey. I thought you left.”

“I did.” She gave him a seductive smile. “I went and got what we needed for the prize.”

“Wait. Now?” His voice broke in shock. “But, Em, here?”

“Yes, here. C’mon.” She took his hand and pulled him back through the bullpen. “Follow my lead.” She bounded up the steps and into the sole open doorway in the otherwise quiet building. Ignoring the occupant’s questions for the moment, she pulled the blinds closed and turned the computer monitor toward the wall because she put nothing past her eccentric friend. Hearing Spencer close and lock the door, she finally turned to Hotch. “Stand up.” To Reid she gestured to the desk. “We’ll need this cleared off.”

“What’s going on?” Hotch turned to the brunet woman.

“You’re getting your reward for being so good.” She purred against his ear. “We have a very special treat for you.” Seeing that Reid was done, Emily beckoned him over. “Kiss him.”

Obediently, Spencer leaned in and pressed his lips to Aaron’s, holding them together for a moment before softening and teasing Aaron’s mouth open. Of all the adventurous things they did together, kissing Aaron was definitely one of his favorite things. The older man’s mouth was always soft and warm, when they kissed Spencer never wanted to stop.

“Loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.” Emily whispered. She watched him do as she instructed before she backed him away and pulled Reid’s shirt free from his pants, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Just beneath his cotton boxers she could feel his cock starting to come to life, he wouldn’t need much coaxing. “Pull yourself out and show us what you like. We want to see you stroking that beautiful dick of yours.”

Aaron let out a shuddered breath as he watched Reid’s cock appear in his hand and then the stroking started. Any time the younger man was stroking himself, Aaron was mesmerized by the sight. He barely felt Emily’s hands running over his chest and stomach, never stopping or acknowledging the rougher lines of scars that crossed his skin. He hummed with pleasure when she removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants, her fingers dipping in to feel soft, exposed skin beneath.

“Once that case came in, I wasn’t sure if you would stick with it.” As his zipper gave, Emily let her hands wander down further until she was cupping his balls. “Tell me, how did it feel standing at the front of that room giving a profile with these on?” She tugged at the waistband of the silk boxers he was wearing. “Knowing that the tie everyone else could see was cut from the same fabric as the underwear you were wearing.” Emily tugged on the tie he was still wearing with her other hand. “Every time you reached up and smoothed your tie, I couldn’t help but imagine you running your hand down a different piece of silk.”

Hotch looked up when Emily backed away and walked over to the bag she’d brought in. He was curious as to what ‘special surprise’ she had in store. What she pulled out made his jaw drop.

“You like it?” In her hands was a very realistic looking strap on.

“I-“ He was speechless.

Both men watched as Emily lifted the skirt she’d been wearing to reveal she was bare underneath and then strapped the fake dick into place. Once done, she let the hem of the business length black skirt fall almost back into place, the front still hiked up provocatively around the cock jutting forward.

Spencer found himself breathless. “Oh, Em.” He needed so bad for this show to start moving forward sooner rather than later.

Emily pulled out a couple other items before facing the pair. “Aaron.” She purred. “On your chest across the desk. Let the tie hang over and I want your hands behind your back.”

Hotch only hesitated a second before spreading out across his own wooden desk. Whatever they had planned, he was all in.

She pulled his slacks to his knees, out of the way, before sliding the dark striped silk boxers to his thighs, expecting his ass to her. “Are you ready Spence?” She smiled at his silent nod and started to slick her new dick up with lube before pouring extra over the exposed hole before her. “You fuck his mouth, Sweetie, I’ll get this end. Oh, I almost forgot.” Emily opened the small foil packet and rolled the condom up Aaron’s length. “Easier clean-up.”

Aaron tried to relax as Emily started, slowly at first, just pushing pressure against his opening in and away until finally the head broke through. His hips sagged against the edge of the desk as his body willingly relaxed to allow the intrusion. When she started to slowly fuck in and out of him, fingers tugging his hair brought his attention to the cock bobbing at eye level and he opened his mouth.

They alternated, Spencer would pick up the pace and Emily would slow to a gentle, frustrating slide and then as she sped up, Reid would back off. Hotch felt his orgasm well up within him and then as the strokes softened, the overwhelming pulse of it settled into an aching need. Up and down, like riding the crests of waves in the ocean, he began to forget where they were. Right now, it was Em and Spence, fucking him because even though none of them put a name on this thing they did, they loved him. He felt their love deep in his soul. He could feel precome leaking from his dangling dick as he could taste Spencer’s across his tongue. A small hum started in the room and Emily began to cry out desperately as the pounding in his ass escalated.

Soon both Emily and Spencer were fucking him hard and fast. Aaron pressed his tongue against the underside of Spencer’s cock and relaxed his throat so the younger man could fuck in deeper. The feel of cloth against skin on his face and ass reminded Hotch that they were all essentially still fully dressed. He tried to imagine what they looked like right now and the image that came to his mine had him moaning and keening in desperation. He needed to come, he wished someone would just take hold of his dick so he could come. Emily’s cries were reaching a fevered pitch as her fingers dug into his hips, he was going to have bruises later. Suddenly the pair were thrusting in in tandem, two cocks filling his body and then pulling away at the same time. It was too much. Aaron began rutting into the air under his desk.

Spencer buried himself deep into Hotch’s throat and came with a shout. As his body tensed, making short desperate thrusts, he heard Emily cry out as well. They were both coming, both buried inside Aaron. As they both allowed their orgasms to wash over them, Aaron’s rutting stopped and his body bowed into the desk. A sharp crack came from the wood as his finally found his release, completely untouched.

==

It had been three days since Aaron had been thoroughly fucked across the surface of his office desk. Every time he sat behind the desk, he found himself trying to get hard just from the memory which was unfortunate as the most recent budget justification meeting was currently taking place in his office.

He was sitting safely behind his desk, Dave to one side though thankfully where he couldn’t see that Aaron was half hard, while Strauss and the Director were sitting in the guest chairs. He and Dave had been trying to explain that their department needed more funds to maintain things and given the amount of disruptions work caused to their personal lives, allowing agents their own rooms while travelling really wasn’t asking all that much. If they really wanted to see an expensive wish list, he was more than happy to start sending them Garcia’s lists without editing first.

All was going about as well as he could really hope when, frustrated as always, Erin slammed her coffee mug down on the front corner of his desk. Under his hands he felt the wood shift a tiny bit in that direction before there was a sickening crack, much louder than days before. Aaron shot one hand out to save his own mug of coffee before the corner of the desk tipped as the leg gave way, sending everything that had been laying on top rushing to the floor.

Stunned, everyone was frozen to their seats. Remembering how the leg of his desk came to be broken in the first place, Hotch turned a dark red in embarrassment. They’d broken his desk. And not only had they broken it, but now it’d collapsed right in front of his bosses. Glancing to Dave, he caught the man’s raised eyebrow and knew then and there that the older man knew something was up.

Surprised, the Director jumped to his feet and promised Hotch that he’d see to it the BAU got everything they needed to be able to do their jobs, starting with replacing any old or damaged office furniture. When he vanished with Strauss hot on his heels, Aaron got up to watch them go from his doorway.

“What was that sound?”

Hotch looked down to see the pair partly responsible looking up with concern.

“His desk broke, leg snapped clear off.” Dave had appeared behind him and then watched as the pair ducked their heads to hid grins and snickers. To Aaron he continued. “Desk? Really?”

“What?” He tried to look innocent.

“If you’re going to make your office furniture unusable by the general public, you might wat to get a pair of accomplices better able to hold a straight face.”

“It wasn’t all the furniture.” Aaron defended quickly, followed softly by. “Shit.” The grin spread across Rossi’s face told him everything.

The older man leaned in close. “Surprised Prentiss can walk.”

“It-” He caught himself that time, but blushed deep red.

Dave’s brows shot up. “Wow.” He turned to head into his own office.

“That’s all you have to say? Wow?” Aaron was pursuing him as fast as professional.

“Yes. And now I need a stiff drink and a few minutes in private.” He hesitated with his hand on the door knob and glanced down at the two gigglers below. “You may want to take a short walk. Thin walls and all.”

Aaron wasn’t sure which part of the day was the bit that would kill him. That his desk, the desk he’d been fucked senseless on, broke in a meeting, that his best friend figured out more or less how it broke, or that said friend seemed to not only approve but perhaps really, really approved.

Standing alone on the catwalk, Aaron wondered to himself how his life had gotten to this point and why he didn’t really mind.


End file.
